


Они не говорят

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Они видятся достаточно часто, но не говорят





	Они не говорят

Они не говорят. У них нет друг для друга дурацких прозвищ, которые так любят другие парочки, они не очень охотно называют друг друга по имени, а обращаться друг к другу «Грейнджер» и «Малфой» не всегда удобно. Особенно когда они вдвоем в постели.

Когда Драко намеренно сильно сжимает задницу Грейнждер, она лишь взвизгивает и впивается ногтями в его плечи. Когда он ласкает языком ее соски, ответом служит только тихий стон. Если Драко делает попытку перевернуть Грейнджер на спину, она либо кивает и переворачивается сама, либо качает головой и ускоряется, вдавливая его в новый матрас. Драко любуется ее румянцем, ловит ее грудь руками и крепко стискивает. И тогда Грейнджер сама соскальзывает с него и ложится на спину, раздвигая согнутые в коленях ноги. Драко входит в нее и чувствует близкую разрядку. Грейнджер водит руками по спине, сжимает пальцами ягодицы, заставляя ускоряться.

Когда Драко кончает, он вжимается губами в ее плечо, избегая слов: глупых, лишних, непрошенных и явно ей не нужных. Грейнджер впивается в его губы неистовым поцелуем, когда ее накрывает волна оргазма, а потом расслабленно перекатывается на бок, заставляя Драко лечь на спину, кладет голову ему на грудь и чертит на животе бессмысленные символы. И при этом она неизменно сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.

Даже лежа на небольшой кровати в ее уютной квартирке, они не говорят. Лишь спустя десять минут она выдавливает слабое: «Кофе?». Драко кивает, потому что боится произнести что-то, способное разрушить привычный уклад жизни. Вечер вторника, вечер четверга — и так пять лет. Или шесть? Они не считают. У них нет годовщин.

— Отец продает два процента акций, — выдыхает Драко скорее в пустоту, и Грейнджер кивает.

— Разумно. Не сомневалась в нем.

За кофе они, конечно, говорят. О фондовых биржах, о том, какой Живоглот смешной, об антикварных вазах — коллекция Нарциссы растет, и о том, что в последнее время скрипит дверца шкафчика.

Драко порывается спросить, все ли женщины сообщают своим мужчинам о скрипящих дверцах, и тут же одергивает себя. Он не ее мужчина. Дверца шкафчика не раздражает Драко, и он не видит в этом такой уж проблемы. В конце концов, Грейнджер способна избавиться от надоевшего звука простым Репаро. Драко переводит тему в другое русло: его давно волнует рост курса галлеона, и с ней можно это обсудить.

Они не нарушают негласное правило.

О будущем они не говорят.


End file.
